


Google Alert

by Ebhenah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebhenah/pseuds/Ebhenah
Summary: Some of Pidge's past snooping into all things Voltron comes back to haunt her and drag her into new parts of the internet... and teaches her the importance of understanding tags.A "drabble" short fic for International Fanworks Day following the theme: Characters and/or celebrities discovering new fandoms.





	Google Alert

Katie Holt didn’t forget much; but it happened, on occasion, that things might slip her mind. Little things, like the Google alerts she’d created back when she was a cadet. It seemed eons ago they had found the Blue Lion and left Earth. By the time her laptop had come back in range, Earth’s infrastructure had been all but obliterated. They’d been rebuilding, though, and Pidge could pinpoint the instant that power had been restored … because her computer went NUTS.

She’d managed to filter out all the news articles about her father’s return, but there was so much MORE. The tv show had fanned the flames of something that seemed to have started way back when the video messages they’d sent back to their families had aired. She spent hours at her computer sifting through fanart of her and her fellow paladins … being VERY careful to filter out “NSFW” stuff and anything labelled “Lemon” or “Grapefruit” (that was a mistake someone would only make once, and she wasn’t sure how she was going to look Matt in the eyes ever again).

There was a mostly clear series of “ship names” — usually a hodgepodge of names, sometimes colors… occasionally a little more creative. “Klance” was hilarious and she looked forward to torturing both Keith and Lance about it. “Sheith” was equally popular, but she suspected that mentioning it to anyone would be significantly less funny. Most of the other pairings she wrote off as WEIRD. It was strange to think of her friends dating each other, and she wasn’t sure where anyone got the idea that they had TIME for this much… uh… interpersonal recreation.

She’d fallen down a rabbit hole clicking links, and now she was reading a story. They weren’t paladins, but instead they all worked in a coffee shop. There were several mentions of Alphas and Omegas, and she wasn’t sure what that meant in this context. (She also couldn’t wait to inform Lance that pretty much the entire universe had taken one look at him and unanimously gone ‘nope, definitely not straight’... because, that guy SERIOUSLY thought that he was passing.)

The story took a TURN. The best she could manage was to skim over… stuff… because she was freaking invested in the story now, okay? The writing was REALLY good, but she had a sinking feeling she knew what the tag ‘MPREG’ meant now — and it definitely wasn’t Modulating Pressure-Regulating Emergency Gasket. (she added ‘A/B/O’ and ‘MPREG’ to the list of terms to be filtered out when reading stories about people she had to actually look in the eyes and work with). 

“What’cha doing?” Hunk’s voice made her heart stop.

She jumped, squealing, and her laptop skittered to the floor. Hunk, ever helpful, scooped it up and checked for damage. “Pidge?” he sounded worried, and if she had to guess, the tab that had opened might have been the drawing that had scared her away from grapefruits forever. 

“It’s research!” she squawked.


End file.
